1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reversible sleeved garment, and in particular, to a reversible sleeved garment that may be worn to enhance sleeveless or strapless garments.
2. Related Art
Several attempts have been made to create sleeved undergarments for individuals to wear over conventional brassieres (or having integrated brassieres) for the purpose of concealing or covering a wearer's arms. The undergarments currently available are not, however, designed to create the appearance of being part of the garment with which they are worn. The garments currently on the market include unsightly seams that do not match the garment design with which they are worn or do not provide the correct type of coverage over one's chest. As such, the portion of the garment covering one's chest may be visible when worn with sleeveless or strapless garments. Further, no garments on the market currently allow for a wearer to reverse the garment to vary the style of the garment and vary the level of coverage across the chest area for the wearer.
Accordingly, a need exists for a garment accessory that can be worn under any type of sleeveless or strapless garment to create an appearance that the garment accessory is part of the overlying garment. A need further exists for a garment accessory that does not have visible seams and that can be worn with both low cut and high neckline garments without exposing the garment accessory through the front of the overlying garment. A need further exists for a garment accessory that enhances both the original garment, conceals the arms of the wearer, while at the same time expanding a woman's wardrobe. By concealing the arms of the wearer, arm flab, loose skin, tattoos and age spots may also be concealed to make the wearer's arm appear slimmer, firmer, and more youthful. Finally, a need further exists for a sleeved garment accessory that not only can be worn under any type of sleeveless or strapless garment to create the appearance that it is part of the overlying garment and that covers the wearer's arms, but that also provides support to the midriff section of the wearer to create a slimmer fit.